User talk:Riverface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Riverface page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 23:45, October 3, 2011 Hello Riverface, welcome to the wiki! I see you have already joined Riverclan as the med cat apprentice (Your name is so awesome!). If you have any question, pleaes ask me! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can respond as many times as you would like. :) P.S Would you like me to make you a charart? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Riverface, but it will take me a little while to get your charart done. My computer is having some problems opening the document. I will get it to you as soon as I can. :) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Here they are: (We dont have any med cat apprenticeses or apprentice chararts so I made her a full med cat) Tell me if they need any changes. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Roseslash I made Roseslashes page for you. Is that okay? Prickl ar:D 12:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) MCA Charart Hi Riverface, I made you Riverstream's MCA charart now that we have med cat apprentices blanks. Here it is: Tell me if you want me to change it. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Locations of Cats Riverface, I've noticed that you are mixing up where cats live. Tigerblood's kits live in Thunderclan and Frozenwater's kits live in Riverclan. If your not sure where a cat lives, just ask me or Silverwhisker. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That's O.K. I mess up on the names all the time :P ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 21:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Thanks Riverface. I haven't been on in a while so I couldn't delete it right away. It's amazing how people's tempers snap so quickly. Unluckly for he or she, I'm one of them. Pardon my language, Riverface, but as soon as I find that son of a (BEEP!)'s wiki I'm going to give him a war. Thanks again, Icy Happy Holidays! 21:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tracking Wow! You should be a detective Riverface! But this user called Budgiepaw confessed. He then said that he was someone that I know and that he was upset that everyone left his wiki and went to mine. So this narrows my suspects down to Spottedstar42 and Ice Cave. (This also makes him a she, not a he, but I don't care) But I don't think it is Spottedstar because she strongly objects to vandalizm, and Ice Cave never liked me because I spoke out against her unfair way of leadership. I have already left a message on Budgiepaw's talk page but I have not recived a reply. Thanks again, Icy Happy Holidays! 17:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hey River, In Mountainclan rp, you (Whiteheart) are my mentor. Just want to let you know :) Prickl ar 00:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can make you a siggi, if you want Prickl ar 00:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) SIGGI SIGGI: I can't get the other words to be green :( Prickl ar 00:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC)